This is Fate
by koger109
Summary: When Edward cheats on Bella with Rosalie and she loses someone very close to her, she finds comfort with Emmett. Bella's a vampire. First story. Rated M for later chapters. First chapter is short. Sorry. Please read.
1. Caught

**Chapter 1: Caught**

**A/N: This is my first story so please don't be too harsh. Review. Thanks.**

Bella's POV

And there I stood, mouth agape. When I finally regained my unneeded breath, I said, "Oh. My. God." They both looked up, wide-eyed, embarrassed that they hadn't heard me coming. They were just sitting there, still in a tight embrace. I ran from the room. I couldn't believe it. Edward. Rosalie. In _my_ bed. I tried to run from the house, but Emmett caught me before I made it to the door. "What happened?" he asked. I stared off and answered unconsciously, consumed in my thoughts. I still managed to stutter, though. "Ed-Ed-Edward. A-And R-Ro-Rose." That's all he needed. "Please don't leave just yet." He replied and ran upstairs.

Emmett's POV

I ran as fast as I could and managed to find them putting their clothes back on. I looked at Edward, then Rosalie. "Why?" was all I could think of to say.

"Emmett…I'm so sorry. I didn't think-"

I cut her off. "You're right. You didn't think. You never do. And now, you've hurt Bella. You've hurt _me._ I just don't understand."

And with that, I headed downstairs, but not before I looked at Edward and said, "I thought you were my brother, but now you are nothing to me." When I went into the living room, I found a dry-sobbing Bella being comforted by Alice. Jasper was sitting on the other side of Bella, shocked that Edward would do such a thing. I looked at Bella and told her that I was going upstairs to pack some clothes for us. Alice and Jasper said they would be happy to do it. I sat down next to next to her and said, "I'll take you somewhere far away. Anywhere you want. Just name it, and I'll have us their in a few hours." She just stared straight ahead. This is going to be harder than I thought.

Bella's POV

I just stared. I didn't know what to say, much less where I wanted to go. I thought about it for a few moments, then replied. "Tennessee. Gatlinburg, Tennessee." It was his turn to stare off. I knew it was his hometown, and that's why I said it. I've never been, but I was positive that it would be better than this. He began to say something when Alice and Jasper returned, but instead, he just smiled his thanks. I pondered it- what they did to me, to Emmett, to the family- on our ride there. My thoughts were interrupted as he said, "We're here."

**A/N: Please review. This is my first story as I said above. I have the next few chapters all planned out so you shouldn't have to wait too long.**


	2. My Teddy Bear

**Chapter 2: My Teddy Bear**

**A/N: I'm on Christmas break and updating quickly. Please review. I am accepting anonymous criticism for the time being.**

Bella's POV

My thoughts were interrupted as he said, "We're here."

I looked out the window of his jeep and stared at the massive hotel. We both got out and made our way to the elevator. Our room was on the 11th floor, so it took a few minutes to get to where we would be staying.

"I got us the Presidential Suite. I thought it would be big enough." he said.

I muttered a thanks and went to my bedroom. I sat down on the huge four-poster bed and sobbed. I sobbed not only for me, but for Emmett. He was being so strong about this for me. I went back into the living room when I was done and saw Emmett watching the game. He wasn't as into it as he normally was and then, I realized he was sobbing as well. I tried to comfort him, but it's hard when he's about 2 feet taller. I finally said something. "Let's go hunting." And we did.

When we got back, our hunger was satisfied but we were still both destroyed. He suggested that we watched a movie. "How about something comical? Or we could go to the staircase and watch you fall down them." He laughed his cute laugh as I wondered why it was so unfair that I was a vampire and still not as graceful as the others. I told him that he could pick and he smiled. It didn't reach his eyes, though, like it did before. We sat there staring at the television, but I don't think he was watching the movie, either. I glanced over at him, and he was looking down, playing with a string on his ripped jeans. He looked up and saw me staring. "What's wrong, Emmett?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, really."

I looked over at him and replied, "You can tell me anything. I can't help if I don't know the problem."

"You won't want to help, much less know."

I stared at him. "Oh…Oh! How long has it been?"

"A few months. I think that's why Rose went to Edward. I wasn't in the mood for a while."

"I'm sorry." That's all I said. I looked at the T.V. and then, back to Emmett. He looked so sad. Before I knew it, I was sitting on top of him. I kissed him. I needed it, too. It had been a while for me as well. He was completely surprised by my sudden boldness, as was I. I began to slowly lift his shirt, my lips never leaving his. Then, he stopped.

"Bella. No. We shouldn't be doing this."

I stopped. I was disappointed, but it was true. "You're right."

"It's just that I think of myself as the big teddy bear brother to you."

I completely understood. It would be awkward afterward, and we would both regret it. Then, I looked up at him mischievously. "My teddy bear, huh?"

He just laughed. I wish he would more often.


	3. The Carnival

**Chapter 3: The Carnival**

**A/N: Wow. Thanks for all the hits. I'm updating quickly, trying to get all of my story out there. **

Emmett's POV

I sat on the edge of my bed thinking about the kiss. The kiss Bella had given me not over an hour ago. As much as I didn't want to, I enjoyed it. I felt the sparks, and I was almost positive she did, too. I tried to think about something else, but the only other thing on my mind was _them._ I didn't like saying their names just because I was disgusted by what they did, how they hurt us. As much as I wanted to punch Edward right then and there, I didn't. I resisted, just as I had Bella. I wanted her, badly. But, no. I couldn't do it. I couldn't picture myself running my mouth down her neck, ripping her shirt off her perfect form. _Wait, no. Stop thinking about it, Emmett. She's your little sister! _Just then, I heard a low tap on my bedroom door. "Can I come in? Or would that make you uncomfortable?" I told her she could, and she sat down on my bed. "I was just thinking…there's a carnival in town and…um…I was wondering if you wanted to…you know…" She trailed off.

" I would love to." I stated simply. Her face lit up as she grinned that shy, but thankful Bella grin. Then, the thoughts came back. Her unzipping her jeans, pulling them off. _No! Stop it, Emmett!_ "Emmett, is something wrong? 'Cause we don't have to go."

I looked at her and shook my head. I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it, but as soon as I pulled her up, she withdrew her hand. I could tell this was going to be an interesting night.

When we got to the carnival, we rode many rides. We rode the Tilt-A-Whirl, which was Bella's favorite, and a giant roller coaster, which was mine. She looked like she was about to puke (even though she couldn't) when we got off the coaster. "I'm ready to go," she said as we began walking toward the front gates. Then, I saw two people who oddly resembled _them._ I sniffed the air, and the scents that I had been trying to block from my mind came flooding in. "No!" I screamed softly, if that was possible. I shouldn't have said anything, because they then turned around and stared with I'm-so-sorry looks. I returned the glare, making sure it was as close as I could get to a you-shouldn't-have-screwed-each-other look. I grabbed Bella by the elbow and escorted her out as quickly as possible. She looked confused, as she usually did, and I said, "Edward and Rose are here, following us." She had a look of pure horror, which I'm sure I displayed on my face as well. I walked her to my jeep, strapped her in, and I was about to get in my side of the car when Edward tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around. "What do you want, asshole?" I asked as harshly as possible, venom pooling into my mouth. He looked shocked, as if I didn't have a right to be angry.

"Well, I wanted to speak to Bella, but I don't think that's gonna happen, so-"

"Damn right. I suggest you leave now." I cut him off bluntly.

"So I was hoping I could talk to you," he continued. He didn't seem to get the clue. I agreed anyway, hoping I could hear him beg me forgiveness. We walked as far away as possible so Bella wouldn't hear, while managing to keep her in our sight.

"I'm so sorry, man." he said as if apologizing would fix any of the damage. About two weeks had passed and he wanted to talk now? I couldn't believe the prick.

"Cut the crap, Edward. We both know you enjoyed it. We both know that I will kill you if you try to say one word to her. Now, don't we?" I began thinking the sexy thoughts of Bella, this time on purpose, just to see what he would do. His faced turned angry, his eyes became black.

"You wouldn't." was all he managed to say. _You're right. Only if she wanted me to. I mean, why wouldn't she? She kissed me yesterday. _I replied in my mind and instantly felt horrible for using that moment of weakness to make Edward leave. I should've seen it coming, what happened next. His fist raised, and he hit me right in the jaw. I'm not positive, but I think he knocked me out.


	4. Gone

**Chapter 4: Gone**

**A/N: Thanks sooo much to all of the hits. I hope you are enjoying my story.**

Emmett's POV

I woke up, lying on the hard ground. I walked into the parking lot. "Shit," I mumbled to myself. Both Bella and the jeep were gone, as well as the carnival. _How could no one have noticed me? _I thought. Then, I realized that I had been in the woods. I tried to track them, but their scent was not strong. I wondered how long I had been there. I went to the family's house first, even though I knew he would not be stupid enough to take her there. I alerted them, and we began a search party. Where could he have taken her?

Bella's POV

I sat there, shivering. Not from the cold, but from fear. "What are you going to do, Edward?" As I said this, he looked at me strangely. I now agreed with Mike Newton. He stared at me like I was something to eat.

"Bella, my love, there's no need to worry." Rosalie huffed at the word love. She obviously had fallen for him. "There's no need to worry? You punched Emmett, left him there while he was knocked unconscious, then kidnapped me and brought me to an unknown place, and you say there's no need to worry?!" My voice got louder and louder until I was practically screaming. But he remained calm. "Yes, my love, that is what I said. It's not like I hurt him. We're as hard as stone, remember? Now, my love-"

"STOP CALLING ME YOUR FUCKING LOVE!" I yelled. Rosalie laughed, not at me, but at Edward. His face showed his depression. He loved me, still, after what had happened. I waited for him to say it. He didn't. Instead, he walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Let go of me," I told him harshly, and surprisingly, he complied. "I thought you were in love with the bitch over there." Rose grimaced, then nodded her head. We both knew she would have said the same thing. Edward just stared at me, into my eyes. Then, he took my face into his hands and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, only thinking of Emmett. Why? I'm not sure. But I felt something growing between us. He made me want to rip his shirt off, kiss his chest, and tell him that I needed him more than anyone. More than Edward. He let go and looked at me with shock.

"Wh-what is going on? Do you have a power you're not telling me about? Bella, I need to know." I shook my head no. Then, he continued. "Think of something, anything." I thought about the roller coaster and how I couldn't throw up. I laughed out loud, thinking of how I was bent over a trashcan, hoping that I could get something up. He laughed, too. _Can he read my freaking mind or something? _He nodded. We both stared at each other. How? How could he? It's like when I loved him, he couldn't and now, all of a sudden, he can? _Oh my god. Edward, I think I know why. _I thought the words instead of saying them. _Now, you can read my mind, right? What if I'm only immune to the person I love? _He nodded his head like he understood. Rosalie stared, wondering what was going on. "I can read her mind," Edward stated. I then got the courage up to think the one thing I could never say. _I don't love you anymore. _"I realize that." _I think I love…Emmett. _He stared straight ahead, trying to block out that last thought. He then replied, "My lo-" he cut off. "Bella, I love you more than anything, and I know that I screwed up, but please give me a second chance." I contemplated that for a moment, then looked up at him and rested my hand on his cheek.

"Edward. I loved you with all my heart. I will always have a place for you, but I don't think I can…" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say.

Edward's POV

I could hear her thoughts. _What should I tell him? I do love him, but I love Emmett just as much. Should I let him try again? No, I care for Emmett more. Or is that just because of the amazing sex we could have together? Edward never gave it to me when I wanted it. Ugh. I don't know._ Her mind kept changing. She sat down, stared into my eyes, and said, "Take it back, Edward. You don't love me. Please, say you don't. Don't make me choose." She pleaded with me, but I shook my head no. "Do you love Emmett?" I waited for the simple answer, what I thought she would say- yes. Instead, a tiny whisper came out. "I'm not sure."


	5. Found, Like It or Not

**Chapter 5: Found, Like it or Not**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and yes. I will be updating frequently, hopefully finishing the story tomorrow. Review and let me know your suggestions for this story and what you would like to see on my next one.**

Emmett's POV

We searched and we searched, finding no trace of them being anywhere near Tanya's family or the entire west side of the continental U.S. Then, I realized it. He never took her from the one place she wanted to be. He read my mind and respected her wishes. "I know where she is. She's in Gatlinburg."

Jasper was the only one who said anything. "Isn't that your hometown?"

"It's the one place he knew we wouldn't look." He nodded, then we both took off as fast as possible. The others followed. When we were only a couple hours away from Tennessee, Alice piped up. "You really love her, don't you, Em?" I looked at her, shocked that she would ask such a thing. Then I replied, "Yes. More than I have ever loved Rosalie. More than I have ever loved video games and T.V." Everyone laughed. They were glad to see me paired with my humor once more. I couldn't blame them. I mean, I was too. Jasper felt the love radiating from me. "They will be found, Emmett. Whether they like it or not." I knew by _they_ he meant Edward. But what if Bella had taken him back? What if she just used me because she wanted a break? It's not like we ever told each other our feelings or even had sex, but we knew it was there. At least, I did. I pondered it, weighing my options. If she had taken Edward back, would I do the same with Rosalie? Hell, no. I didn't care if she was ripped apart and burned in front of me like the bitch she was. I knew I was being harsh, but that's how I felt. I loved Bella. With all my heart, all my soul. _No matter what happens, _I thought, _she will always have my heart._

Edward's POV

I was completely and utterly shocked. I knew she couldn't make up her mind, but never in a million years would I think she would whisper, "I'm not sure." She looked, and I quote Emmett's thoughts, confused as she usually did. I said, "Bella, I will always love you. Always. You can't make me take it back, but it is your choice and I will respect it. I only brought you here to talk, not to make you fall back in love with me." She nodded. "Actually, I can make you take it back," she said. I stared at her confused. "I do have a power. I can cause someone all the pain in the world by implanting a vision in someone's mind, making them believe it is a memory of their own. I can also make them the happiest person alive. But I won't do either. Not to you."

"Bella…I had no idea. Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I did. I went to the Volturi. I told them I had a power and that I believed my mind shield was gone. Aro was able to read my thoughts, Jane was able to cause me pain. Then, I told them what I could do. I demonstrated on Jane, since I absolutely despised her. I put her in a field full of daisies, running toward a love that she had. She almost cried from the joy I had made her feel. Then, I abruptly changed the direction of the thought. When they went to kiss, I made him look her straight in the eyes and say, 'I don't love you. Never have, never will. I was only in it for the sex.' She cried again, but from the pain I had caused her." Bella was now dry-sobbing. I knew she was hurt. Rosalie stared at her. For the first time since she had met Bella, she threw two arms around Bella. I thought Rose was going to be throw to the floor by her actions, but Bella hugged her back. "Rose…I forgive you," she said, almost indecipherable, but due to my super-hearing as a vampire, I heard it crystal clear.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe I said it. "Rose…I forgive you." I hated her with a burning passion, but that passion made me realized who I really loved. I smiled at her. She looked confused, but smiled back and said, "Thank you, Bella. I would never have said that to you, as harsh as it sounds. But why?"

"You made me see the truth. Who my real love is." _I choose Emmett, _I thought. He nodded, and just as he came up and wrapped his arms around me, five beautiful vampires walked in.

"Get the hell away from her!" I knew at that moment he cared for me, too.


	6. Lost, On Purpose

**Chapter 6: Lost, On Purpose**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and the hits. I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. **

Emmett's POV

_Oh, no. She did take him back. I thought she despised him as much as I despised Rose, _I thought to myself. Then, I realized I was standing in a room with a freaking mind-reader.

"Emmett. It's not what you think." Edward said. Yes, it was. I saw it with my own two eyes. _Edward, you fucking bastard. You cheated on her with my wife. MY wife. And yet, you still convinced her that you belong together. _I thought this as I headed to the door. _I love her, and you know it. _And with that last thought, I left. "Emmett!" Bella cried. "EMMETT!" But soon, her voice disappeared as I ran through the woods. I hunted and caught a grizzly, even though I had hunted two days earlier. I needed the energy if I was going to run away from the turmoil my life had been put through. I had lost two loves. Rosalie and Bella. Both to that back-stabbing, mother fucking, son-of-a-bitch Edward. Now was finally the time I lost myself for once.

Bella's POV

I shouted his name over and over. He never came back. I couldn't find the strength to run after him. I wanted to so very much, but my legs wouldn't listen. _Edward, please go after him. I know you don't like him at this point, but please. Do it for me. And ask the others to help, but leave Alice here. Please. I also know he might be going back to Forks. He wanted to get the rest of his things._

He stood and announced, "Of course, Bella." Everyone stared, unknowingly. "He can read my mind." Everyone stared in shock, and I heard Alice's high pitched gasp. "I have a power. I would show you, but-"

"But she refuses to use it." Edward finished for me. "Now, listen to Bella. She wants everyone to look for him. Alice, she wants you here with her. She thinks he's going to Forks to get some of his stuff, so let's hurry."

They were off before we knew it. Alice stared at me, surprised. She knew what I was planning. She had a vision of him starting a fire in the woods somewhere. I had an idea. We had talked about possible places to live and he absolutely enjoyed the thought of going to Ireland. We headed to the hotel Emmett and I had been staying at and we grabbed up the clothes. She was shocked that I hadn't thrown out the clothes she picked for me. We headed to the airport and made it there in record time. We were on the plane and landed about 18 hours later. Alice had had another vision. Emmett was sitting by logs to a fire he had not yet made, sobbing. We looked and looked in all of the woods surrounding Ireland. I looked at Alice. "He might be lost." I said.

She replied hastily, "He's a vampire. We can only get lost on purpose."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	7. Lifeless

**Chapter 7: Lifeless**

**A/N: I'm making this story go along faster than I planned. It might be shorter than I thought, but no worries.**

Alice's POV

They really loved each other, but neither one knew about the other's feelings. I had many visions during the time we were looking for Emmett. I made a list in my mind:

_1. Emmett did kill himself, and Bella did the same when she found him burning._

_2. Emmett confessed his love to Bella. Bella smiled._

_3. Emmett went back to Rose, after believing he shouldn't end his own life for this._

_4. Bella. She was crying, but I couldn't tell if it was from joy, fear, sadness, or anger._

I kept these from her in order to protect her. I then ruled out my visions one by one as Emmett made his decision. He was not going to kill himself, thank God, and he didn't go back to Rosalie. I smiled to myself, but still couldn't understand why there was two possible visions left. He had decided, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I let it go.

Bella's POV

I hoped we would find him before he carried out his plan. I had already decided what I would do if he had committed the…suicide. I would die, too. If I didn't have the strength to do it myself, I would implant the most hateful vision into Alice's mind directed toward me. But I sincerely hoped I wouldn't have to do it. Any of it. I then looked over and caught a glimpse of Alice's smile, but as she realized I was looking, it suddenly disappeared. I was too scared to ask why it was there in the first place.

Alice's POV

We ran, well I ran, joyfully at the thought of seeing Emmett alive. I loved Emmett. He was the comical, fun-loving brother we all loved, and I couldn't stand it to see him hurt or worse…dead. I was making myself depressed just thinking about it. But I could see the future, and from what I saw it was bright. So I smiled again, and this time, it was plastered on my face. I didn't think anything could make it go away, that is, until I saw Emmett's body laying there, lifelessly on the ground.


	8. Confessions

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

**A/N: Sorry that my last couple of chapters were short. I'm trying to drag it out. There may be only 1 or 2 chapters after this. I might write a sequel if enough people like it and want me to keep going. I might write my first lemon in this chapter. My first. I think I've read enough to prepare me.**

Bella's POV

I screamed. I listened to his chest, then remembered that we don't have to breath, that we have no heartbeat. I cried. I mean actual tears ran down my face. They burned, and I realized it was venom. I didn't care. All I cared about was my Emmett. That's right. _My _Emmett. I held him in my arms. I would never let him go. Then, his eyes began to flutter open and closed. Then, out of nowhere, a giant gasp came out of his body, making me shake. He stood up quickly. "Where are we?" he asked. Oh, no. Something happened that made him forget. "Emmett. We're in Ireland. Do you remem-" His lips turned up into a smile as he cut me off. "Chillax, Bells. I know. I was kidding. Now, what I don't know is if you love me as much as I love you." I stared at him. I did, but I couldn't say it, confess it, in the woods, so I said, "Why were you laying on the ground?" He looked at me as if his heart had been ripped out. "I was pretending to be asleep, so that I could lose myself in the dreams I had of us together. It kinda worked, until I felt your arms around me, holding me." He said it as though he were ashamed. "Emmett…" I placed my hands on either side of his face. "We need to talk. At home."

Emmett's POV

I knew it. She didn't love me. She said the historic I'm-breaking-up-with-you words. Even if we weren't going out at all, it still managed to hurt me. _We need to talk._ Her voice echoed in my thoughts, but before I knew it, we were at the house. Alice broke the silence with her singsong voice and said, "I'm going to find the others. Tell them we found you." She ran as fast as she possibly could out of the house. Then, when I thought she was far enough away, I said, "About what?" Bella stared at me, not understanding the meaning of my words. "What do we need to talk about?" She looked up and replied, "Oh, yeah! This." She kissed me, hard. I had missed the feeling of her lips against mine. Then, I said, "Can we have this conversation in my bedroom?" She giggled. We ran upstairs, and she pushed me onto the bed. She straddled my waist and began kissing me again. I ripped her shirt off, just like I had in my thoughts, and she did the same with me. She began kissing my chest, and I surprised both of us by moaning. Then she looked deeply into my eyes. "I love you, Teddy Bear. I thought I lost you." I stared right back into her butterscotch eyes and replied, "Bells, I'll never do it again. As long as I live. And that's pretty much forever."

Bella's POV

His eyes lit up when he said it, and I could feel mine do the same. Then, it came. The sudden boldness I had been known for with Emmett. I kissed his chest, then moved to his stomach. "Can't have these getting in the way. Now, can we?" I ripped his jeans and boxers off in one go. Then, I thought he might think it's unfair-him being completely exposed and me with my bra on and lower half covered. "Of course. I'm still clothed. Do you wanna do the honors or shall I?" He laughed and ripped the clothes from my body. I began where I left off. I kissed his stomach some more, then I did something I never would have done with Edward. I took him full into my mouth. He let out a long moan, as did I. I began to come up, when he looked down at me. "I'm going to come." I looked at him, but did not move. I began to bob up and down. Then, he did as he said and came, hard. I swallowed it, then licked his head lightly before laying down next to him. He smiled. "My turn," he said, and before I knew it, I was on my back and became the one being kissed. He hovered over me kissing my breasts. I gasped when he began to suck one of them. He paid the same attention to the other one. He made a trail of kisses down my stomach, then he his thumb and pushed down on my clit, hard, and began moving it in circles. I moaned from the pleasure. "I like that sound," he stated. Then, he began to lick me back to front, and shoved his tongue inside of me. I moaned again. "Emmett…please…" He simply inserted two fingers inside of me, and began pumping them into me slowly. I screamed as I came. He licked me, making sure I was clean, but he didn't stop. He shoved his tongue into me again. "Please…" I said again. "Beg me." "Please…Emmett…I need you in me." "Beg some more." He continued to kiss me on my tender bundle of nerves. "PLEASE! Emmett! Fuck me now!" "That's more like it." He move back up, and I could feel the tip of him at my entrance. I was a vampire virgin, and he knew it. "I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt like hell," I nodded, ready for the pain. He inserted himself slowly and paused when he was all the way in. I screamed from the pain. He let me adjust to his size for a moment, then pulled out slowly and thrust back in, still just as slow. After a couple of times, the pain subsided. "Faster." I said, and he smiled. He pulled out slowly, but pushed in hard and fast. I yelped from the pleasure, then moaned. After 10 minutes of this wonderful sex, I had my orgasm, and he did as well. We both screamed and collapsed.

"We need to talk more often," he said. We both laughed.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too."

We got dressed and headed downstairs. We hadn't noticed the family was back. They just stared and chuckled. I'm sure we both had a look of chagrin on our faces. Then, Emmett winked at them and knelt down on one knee.

"I know it's only been a few months, but will you marry me, Isabella Swan?"

I was absolutely speechless.


	9. Heartbreak Hurts Like Hell

**Chapter 9: Heartbreak Hurts Like Hell**

**A/N: I decided to take this in a different direction, but don't be mad and keep reading please.**

Bella's POV

I was absolutely speechless.

And not in a good way. From the moment I saw Edward holding Rosalie, cradling her in his arms like that after we came downstairs, I thought it should be me. I looked at Edward. "Read my mind," I commanded. His face contorted to show his dismay. "I-I-I can't." _Oh, shit. _I thought. All the love I had felt for Emmett had disappeared in those few seconds. Emmett stared up at me. "Bella?" he asked. I looked in to his eyes and replied, "Em…" I trailed off. The words that would come out next would hurt me more than him. "I don't love you. Never have. Never will. I was only in it for the sex." His face stared at me like the monster I was. I began to leave the house.

"Bella. If you walk out of this house, it will prove that you truly don't love me." Emmett said. But I did love him, and that's why I said, "Then I'll run." And I did, as fast as I possibly could, out of the woods and out of the state.

Edward's POV

Oh my God. She quoted the first false vision she made. Then, I listened to Emmett's thoughts, even though I knew he'd like his privacy. _I knew she didn't love me, but what did she mean when she said, 'I was only in it for the sex.' ? When she said, 'Then I'll run'? I have no idea, but one thing I know is that heartbreak hurts like hell. _And for some odd reason, I replied. "I'm sorry." Everyone stared at me except Emmett, who only nodded. Then, I felt his thoughts going in a different direction. _I know! Volturi. The one word I'm happy to say. _And he was gone. Alice and I both said what we knew simultaneously. "Volturi." He wasn't going to try and do it himself this time. Oh, no. He would go to the leaders of the vampire world and…ask…them to do it. I've been there once when I thought Bella had died. I knew his plan. Expose us. For what we really are. _Edward. _I couldn't tell who it was at first. I was consumed in my thoughts. _Edward…I still love him more than anything. Please, go after him. For me, my love. For me. I love you, but I can't bear to see him dead. PLEASE._ Her mind pleaded with me. I was still unsure of who it was, but I thought Bella had come back. Then, I looked to my left, where the voice was coming from, and saw Rose's pleading face. I couldn't believe that she could love both of us, and I began to grow angry. I snarled, unconsciously, and she scooted away. My family stared at me, amazed that I would do such a thing to my beloved Rosalie. Then, I told her what was on my mind. "Rose, I love you. But I've lost Bella, my first true love, and Emmett, my fun brother. I can't lose you, too."

"Ed-Edward. I can't…I don't want t-to hurt an-anyone else…G-G-Goodbye." She stuttered as she said the words, and she was gone. I now agreed with Emmett. Heartbreak hurts like hell.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is short. Please don't be mad at the story's twist.**


	10. Dead, but Happy

**Chapter 10: Dead, but Happy**

**A/N: Thank you for all the hits and this might be the last chapter.**

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe she fell for that sick bastard again. She used me. My Bella_ used _me. I wanted to die, to leave this world, so I did the only I thought of. I began to head toward Volterra. I wasn't far, maybe a couple of miles. I decided that I couldn't kill myself over her, that I'd rather die with a purpose. I hated to say it, to think it, but my purpose was to expose the vampire world. I was ready to be gone. Edward had already stolen my life away from me twice, and all he could say was sorry. Asshole. I finally made it to the Volturi, but someone had made it there before I could. I stared when she finally turned around. "Bella?"

Alice's POV

"Jasper…whatever happens, I love you." And for the first time in 50 years, I kissed him in public, passionately and as hard as I possibly could. Our family stared in shock. Then, I pulled back and looked into his eyes, his soul. We would die trying to save the world from Emmett, from another war. Edward came up from behind me and hugged me tightly. As he did this, he whispered into my ear, indecipherable to the rest of the vampires surrounding us. "I'm so sorry. Get rid of them. Say he changed course. I'll go after him myself." I didn't reply out loud, but instead, I said it in my mind. _I'm going with you._ "NO!" he screamed. I nodded, knowing that he thought of this as redemption. Every person in Europe, I'm sure, heard it. But our family didn't question. I told them Emmett was heading towards Ireland again, wanting to die in the place Bella and he decided to spend their lives. They ran as fast as they could, but Edward and I stayed for a moment. "Thank you," I said. He nodded and replied, "I love you, my sister, for I always have. Tell the others I love them as well. We began to run if different directions, but then we both stopped in horror. Bella, not Emmett, was going to expose us. I turned around, ran past Edward, and without looking back, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to Volterra. Bella would not die. Emmett would not die. Instead, I would. For all of my family. I cried my venomous tears and pushed my self further.

Bella's POV

I turned around. "Bella?" Emmett said. Why did he come here? Then, I realized that he loved me so much more than I had thought. I loved him, too, but was not able to say it. Instead, I ran into his arms and said, "Leave. Go. You will not die. You will live for me." I let go, and I ran outside. I walked up to a stationary car and laid down underneath it, mechanical style. Just as I was about to pick the car up, Emmett appeared beside me. We both looked into each other's eyes and thought the same thing. _I love you._ I could tell by the look on his face and he could tell by the look on mine. We counted out loud, simultaneously, "One, two, thr-"

"NOOO!" Someone screamed, so we stopped automatically. She was toward us in nothing but a camisole and shorts, her beautiful skin gleaming in the sunlight. Everyone stared at her, shocked by the tiny diamonds covering her skin. "Oh, shit," she said, stopping dead in her tracks. She had forgotten her clothes in a rush to save us. We both got out from under the car and began to run towards her. We made it to her at the same time the Volturi did. "Alice!" Emmett and I screamed along with the others. The others. They were here. How did they know? The Volturi forced the people into their homes and began to rip apart Alice.

Alice's POV

It hurt like hell, but I didn't try to stop them. I stood there, glad that I had saved my family. A smile spread across my face as I thought about the years that had passed. I had found a family, a best friend, and Jasper. Jasper. The smile faded as I thought what I couldn't say. _Tell Jasper I love him. Tell the rest of the family as well. I will miss you. _Then, I felt the burning. I was a goner in less than a minute.

Bella's POV

"Alice! NOOO!" I began to jump in the fire when Emmett caught me. She was dead. DEAD. I couldn't believe it. I lost my sister, my best friend. I lost her because I was careless. I couldn't afford to lose anyone else. "Yes," I said. And everyone stared. We left Italy, and we were on the plane before anyone spoke. "What were you talking about when you said 'yes'?" Emmett asked. I looked him dead in the eye. "I'm going to marry you, Emmett Cullen." His face lit up, and we kissed. "I can't lose someone else I love," I said as I pulled away, tears forming in my eyes. We had a lot coming up. A funeral and a wedding. Well, not a real funeral or a real wedding, but both seemed like a lot of work. Two months later, I told Emmett I wanted to wait a couple of years before we wedded, and he agreed. "I love you Ms. Bella Swan." I looked at him and corrected, "Mrs. Isabella Cullen." His face became bright as he smiled a goofy grin. "But I love you all the same," I told him and pulled him into a passionate hug. Alice may have died, and I mourned all throughout the months since she was gone, but I was happy, too. I had Emmett in my arms.

**A/N: I will be writing an epilogue. Let me know if you want a sequel.**


	11. Epilogue: Where We Were

**Epilogue: Where We Were**

Two Years Later-Emmett's POV

The last two years had been painful, but as I was standing at the altar watching my soon-to-be wife walking toward me, I smiled. Nothing mattered right then. That was where we were, where we used to be. She made it to me and the minister proceeded. We made it to the vows. She began.

"Emmett. You are my life, my love. I live only for you. I love laying next to you, watching your goofy smile grow bigger and bigger. I love falling, as weird as that may sound, because I know you'll always be there to catch me. I'm the only one who sees you for who you really are, including you. You're the person I am devoted to, the person that I cherish. You call me selfless, but it is you who is selfless. You always put me and our family before yourself. You give us what we want before taking the time to consider what you want and what I will do to you. I love you with all my heart, all my soul. You mean more to me than life itself. I want to be with you forever."

Then, it was my turn, but I was mesmerized by her beautiful voice and perfect face. All I could manage was one word. "Ditto." Everyone began to laugh. The wedding was amazing, and so was the reception, but the honeymoon was my favorite part. We went to Ireland, but we were going to live there. Our family would join us after a week. We went inside of our massive bedroom and one thing was on my mind. "Can I rip off you wedding gown?" She shook her head, but stood up. "No. But you can help me with the zipper." I laughed. Perfect, little Bella. _My _perfect, little Bella. "No panties?" She laughed and didn't even ask me before she turned around and slid off my jacket and shirt and ripped my pants off of me. "Hey! No fair!" She giggled again, then I slid off my boxers. She laid down on the bed and kissed me. I moved down and kissed her bundle of nerves. She moaned. Then, I had to taste her. I shoved my tongue into her and her hand wound in my hair, pushing me down harder. I moaned this time, and she came. "My turn," she said like she took the words right out of my mouth. She licked the tip of me and began to move slowly down. I wasn't far from coming, because I had been hard the whole plane ride. After she dragged her tongue up me once and went back down, I came, hard. Then, I flipped her over. "Nuh, uh, uh." She said in a teasing tone. "I wanna ride." She flipped us over again, and slid down on top of me easily. We both moaned with pleasure. Then, the orgasms came. We both screamed out in ecstasy. She got off and lay next to me.

"I love you, Teddy Bear," she said, panting.

"Not as much as I love you, Bells." And it was true. No matter what happened. I would protect her with my life, with my love. This was fate. No…This _is_ fate.

**A/N: I don't think I'm going to write a sequel, but I might. Let me know what you think please.**


End file.
